Good boy or Bad boy
by khoi emiko
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Ino terpaksa menjadi seorang pelacur demi menolong ayahnya yang terkena tumor otak? dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ino di sewa oleh pria tampan dan kaya seperti Gaara? ONE SHOOT/ Semi-M.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Good boy or Bad boy © Khoi Emiko

Genre : Romance, Rated : semi M

Good boy or Bad boy

Dia Yamanaka Ino. Perempuan bersurai pirang dan memiliki bola mata sewarna aquamarine itu terlihat tengah duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu sudut kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dengan meja recepcionist hotel. Sesekali matanya berputar-putar melihat kesana-kemari dengan tatapan waspada. Tanganya terlihat gemetar meremas ujung rok mini yang ia kenakan saat ini. wajahnya tampak pucat dan peluh telah membasahi keningnya seiring dia menggigit bawah bibir nya karena gugup. Mungkin orang yang melihat dirinya saat ini, mengira Ino terkena demam tinggi. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Ino merasa gugup karena malam ini dia akan melakukan pekerjaan yang membuat dirinya benar-benar kehilangan harga dirinya, mencoreng nama baiknya, sekaligus kehilangan keperawanan yang ia jaga baik-baik hingga saat ini. Ya! Malam ini Ino berencana untuk menjadi seorang wanita penghibur atau pelacur. Awalnya Ino sempat merasa takut dan tampak ragu untuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai kupu-kupu malam itu. Pekerjaan ini bukanlah keinginannya tetapi ada sebuah alasan di belakangnya kenapa dia benar-benar nekad untuk mencoba pekerjaan haram ini. menurutnya, hanya pekerjaan haram inilah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat menghasilkan cukup banyak uang hanya dalam semalam saja. Ino memilih hotel ini, karena di hotel inilah terkenal banyak sekali lelaki hidung belang berkantong tebal dan wanita penghibur atau pelacur. Daripada Ino harus datang kesebuah club malam, Ino lebih baik datang ke hotel ini. Untungnya hotel ini terselubung dan letaknya berada di sudut kota Tokyo jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu persis letak hotel ini. Dan berada tidak jauh dimana tempat Ino sedang duduk, disana terlihat sesosok pria bersurai merah dan memiliki sebuah tatto kanji 'Ai' yang terletak di dahi sebelah kirinya yang kini tengah berdiri di lobby hotel dan wajahnya yang sedingin es itu menatap sekeliling seakan sedang mencari-cari 'sesuatu'. Pria bersurai merah itu adalah Sabaku No Gaara, pemilik perusahan Sabaku corp yang terkenal di seluruh seantro kota Jepang. Bell man yang bertugas di hotel itu pun langsung mengambil kesempatan dengan menghampiri Gaara yang terlihat sedang mencari-cari 'sesuatu' itu.

"Selamat malam tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gaara sontak menoleh ke arah Bell man yang baru saja menegur dirinya. "Anda siapa?"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Arai. Saya seorang Bell man di hotel ini dan tugas saya adalah mengantar para tamu yang datang ke hotel ini."

Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti melihat Bell man yang bernama Arai itu.

"Jadi apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mendapat info dari teman saya kalau di hotel ini dapat menyewa seorang wanita dalam semalam."

"Benar tuan!"

Gaara terdiam kembali membuat Arai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Hotel ini memiliki fasilitas yang bagus dan memiliki sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi. Jadi tuan tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan keberadaan tuan di hotel ini dan kami pastikan tuan mendapatkan _service _yang baik dari wanita-wanita yang bekerja disini."

"Hmm begitu."

"Apa ini pertama kalinya tuan datang ke hotel ini?"

"Ya ini pertama kalinya saya menginjakan kaki saya di hotel ini."

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang temani tuan ke ruangan tempat dimana wanita-wanita itu berada."

Gaara langsung menurut ketika Arai menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan tempat dimana wanita-wanita penghibur berada.

Di sepanjang perjalanannya, Gaara nampak terkejut karena banyaknya direktur-direktur dan teman-temannya yang telah bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya terlihat bersama wanita-wanita penghibur. Mereka semua memasang senyum evil saat melihat kehadiran Gaara. Salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menghampiri Gaara.

"Hai Gaara! aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke tempat seperti ini. Apa kau ingin bermain malam ini bersama wanita-wanita cantik yang berada disini?"

Langkah kaki Gaara langsung terhenti dan melirik tajam ke arah Sasori yang ternyata pemilik dari 'Akasuna group' yang pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya selama 3 tahun.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat muda bergelombang dan memakai pakaian minim yang sedang di rangkul oleh Sasori langsung menengok ke samping tepat dimana pria itu berada di sebelahnya.

"Sayang. Apa pria Tampan ini adalah temanmu?" wanita itu langsung menunjuk Gaara dan menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang tampak berbinar-binar. Mungkin wanita itu terpesona dengan ketampanan Gaara.

"Benar Hotaru sayang!"

wanita yang ternyata bernama Hotaru itu pun kembali melirik Gaara dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah ingin mencoba menggoda dirinya. Gaara yang melihat tatapan menjijikan dari Hotaru itu pun langsung di balas dengan tatapan tajam dari dirinya. Seakan-akan tatapan itu dapat membunuh Hotaru kapan saja. Hotaru pun langsung merasa takut dan merasa kehidupannya akan terancam saat itu juga.

"S-sayang. Sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." Hotaru menggelayut lengan Sasori dengan manja.

"Baiklah Gaara sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat menikmati _service _wanita ini sekarang. Aku harap kau bersenang-senang juga dengan wanita pilihan mu malam ini." Sasori mengerling ke arah Gaara dan pria bersurai merah yang hampir mirip dengannya namun wajahnya lebih imut dari dirinya itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama wanita jalang yang bernama Hotaru itu.

"Tuan. Apa kita sudah bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali?" tegur Arai yang langsung diberi anggukan 'iya' dari Gaara.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Gaara telah sampai ke ruangan yang telah di maksud oleh Arai. Gaara langsung di tuntun oleh Arai untu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hanya eksperi datar yang tercermin di wajah tampan Gaara saat pertama kali melihat isi dari ruangan itu.

"_Oh jadi ini, tempat yang di maksud oleh Naruto. Dia bahkan mendapatkan seorang istri seperti Hinata di tempat pelacuran seperti ini juga. Dan Naruto merekomendasikan tempat ini di saat aku sedang merasa stress begini dengan masalah di kantor hari ini. Terlebih lagi Temari dan Kankuro terus mendesakku agar segera menikah. Jujur! Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan semua wanita-wanita jalang ini yang mampu melupakan masalah ku hari ini dan dapat memberiku sebuah kebahagiaan hanya dalam semalam!_" Gaara berkata di dalam hatinya sambil menatap kosong ke sekelilingnya.

Entah berapa lama Gaara terdiam dan termenung, yang jelas sekarang semua wanita yang berada di ruangan itu mendekati dirinya dan hal itu membuat Gaara terkejut dan mengambil langkah panjang untuk bisa mundur ke belakang. Gaara mencoba menutup matanya demi menyadari semua wanita-wanita itu memakai pakaian yang terbilang sangat minim sehingga menampilkan setiap lekukan tubuh mereka yang semestinya harus mereka tutup rapat-rapat. Yang membuat Gaara merasa tidak nyaman lagi adalah ketika semua wanita-wanita itu berusaha merayu dan saling merebut perhatiannya agar dapat di pilih olehnya.

"Hai namaku Sakura! Dan aku akan menjamin kalau malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang. Bahkan aku jago dalam hal menaklukkan para lelaki di atas ranjang!" Gaara hanya diam menanggapi wanita yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Kau jangan percaya kata-katanya! Lihat saja, ukuran dadanya begitu kecil! Lebih baik kau pilih yang padat berisi seperti aku ini."

"Hei Anko! Apa kau pikir kau cantik dan seksi hah?! Kau bahkan tak bisa bertahan lama di atas ranjang tanpa harus minum pil biru terlebih dahulu." Sakura menyeringai sinis membuat wanita yang bernama Anko itu menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap untuk menyerang wanita berambut pink sebahu itu.

Gaara merasa jengah dengan prilaku-prilaku wanita-wanita jalang ini dan Gaara lebih memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun sebelum Gaara mencapai daun pintu, wanita-wanita itu menarik lengan Gaara dengan kasar seolah-olah mereka tidak rela membiarkan Gaara pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka semua. Gaara menepis lengan-lengan wanita jalang itu dengan kasar dan Gaara langsung keluar begitu saja dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah. Arai yang mengantarkan Gaara ke ruangan itu pun ikut melangkah keluar dan Arai langsung menanyai Gaara perihal alasan mengapa Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mengapa tuan keluar begitu saja tanpa memilih salah satu dari mereka?"

"Saya tidak suka dengan sikap wanita-wanita itu. Aku pikir mereka semua dapat menghilangkan semua kepenatan ku ini tapi nyatanya, mereka semua membuat kepalaku hampir meledak!" Kata Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam emosinya itu.

Arai langsung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar jawaban Gaara yang menurut Arai itu terdengar aneh.

"Tuan. Itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi wanita-wanita penghibur seperti mereka."

"Aaarrghhh sudahlah! Sepertinya saya lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini saja!" Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby hotel.

Arai langsung merasa sedih dan kecewa ketika Gaara tidak jadi menyewa seorang wanita penghibur dan sekarang dia akan pergi begitu saja dari hotel ini. Ya! Arai berpikir rencananya telah gagal dan kemungkinan dirinya tidak akan dapat uang tip dari pemilik 'Sabaku corp' itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan diam terpaku di tengah-tengah lobby hotel. Mata hijau _turquoise_ nya menangkap sesosok wanita bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk di ujung meja recepcionist dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup pohon cemara. Walaupun wajahnya tertutupi pohon cemara yang bertengger disebelahnya, tetapi Gaara yakin kalau wanita itu memiliki paras wajah yang cantik.

"Maaf tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tegur Arai setelah melihat perubahan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak aneh seperti itu.

"Itu disana!" Gaara menunjuk dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya demi menunjukkan arah yang dimaksud.

Arai langsung melirik ke arah yang di maksud oleh Gaara.

"Oh tuan ingin pohon cemara itu? Tapi maaf itu tidak untuk di jual."

"Bukan! Tapi yang di sebelah pohon cemaranya!"

"Yang mana tuan?"

"Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memakai pakaian serba ungu! Yang duduk di sebelah pohon cemara!" Jawab Gaara yang merasa kesabarannya sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Oh wanita itu?"

"Iya!"

"Apa anda yakin dia seorang wanita? Kalau dia seorang waria bagimana?"

"Apakah di hotel ini juga dapat menyewa seorang waria hah?!" Gaara merasa gemas dengan sikap Arai.

"Hehe tidak! Karena di hotel ini hanya menerima 100% wanita asli bukan wanita jadi-jadian."

"Nah!"

"Lalu? Jika dia seorang wanita. Tuan ingin apa?"

"Tolong tanyakan pada wanita itu. Apakah dia seorang wanita penghibur atau tidak? Kalau iya, aku ingin menyewanya malam ini!" tandas Gaara.

"Baiklah! Tuan bisa mengandalkan saya." Wajah Arai langsung kembali cerah dan langkahnya terlihat bersemangat untuk menghampiri wanita bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk di samping pohon cemara itu.

.

.

"Selamat malam nona. Maaf menganggu waktunya sebentar."

Ino yang sejak awal sudah merasa gugup, kini ia mencoba untuk tenang demi menjawab ucapan Arai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "I-Iya ada apa?"

"Apakah nona ke hotel ini untu bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur?"

"I-Iya."

"Apakah nona sudah mendapatkan seorang pelanggan malam ini?"

"B-Belum."

"Nah kebetulan sekali. Saya mempunyai seorang pelanggan untu anda. Dan dia ingin menyewa anda untuk malam ini."

"A-Apa?!" Ino langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa nona mau menerima tawaran ini?"

"T-Tapi_"

"Sebaiknya nona ambil tawaran ini. Karena saya yakin pria yang akan menyewa nona malam ini, akan membayar nona dengan harga tinggi."

"Baiklah!" akhirnya Ino mau menerima tawaran itu demi mengingat yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah _uang_.

Arai langsung membawa Ino untuk menemui Gaara. Ino tampak berpikir kalau-kalau pelanggannya malam ini adalah pria tua yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak ataupun pria tua yang memiliki banyak simpanan istri. Membayangkannya saja Ino jadi bergidik ngeri. Tetapi di saat mata aquamarine bertemu dengan mata hijau turquoise, di saat itulah seakan-akan dunia berhenti berputar. Gaara dan Ino saling menatap dengan intens satu sama lain.

"_Tampan! Tapi... sayang. pria ini sama seperti pria hidung belang lainnya yang hanya haus akan kenikmatan dari seorang wanita._" Ino berkata lirih di dalam hatinya.

"_Cantik!_" Seru Gaara di dalam hatinya.

Arai yang berdiri diantara Gaara dan Ino itu pun langsung merasa heran karena melihat dua insan manusia yang berlawanan jenis yang kini terlihat saling berdiri dan menatap dalam diam seperti sebuah patung.

"Tuan. Nona ini bersedia menerima tawaran tuan." Ucapan Arai sukses membuat Gaara dan Ino tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya."

"Saya yakin nona ini dapat men_service_ tuan dengan sangat baik dan tuan akan merasa puas setelah memakai jasanya." Arai langsung tersenyum lebar.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Arai langsung melototi pria itu dan seketika dirinya merasa gugup kembali.

"Hmm."

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan penampilan Ino dari ujung kaki samapi ujung rambutnya. Malam ini, Ino memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna ungu dengan bentuk leher _halter neck, _panjang bajunya hanya sampai menutupi bwah dadanya. Sehingga perut rampingnya terekspose dengan jelas. Sebagai bawahannya, Ino memakai rok mini berwarna ungu juga. Ino bahkan memakai sepatu highheels berwarna hitam yang tinggi hak sepatunya sekitar 7cm dan rambut pirang panjangnya sengaja ia gerai dan poni panjangnya, ia jepit ke samping. Ino bahkan tidak memakai make-up yang terlalu mencolok seperti wanita-wanita penghibur lainnya. Ino hanya memakai bedak dan lipgloss. Namun karena itulah penampilan Ino jadi cantik natural bukan cantik yang di buat-buat.

"_Cantik! Dia bahkan tampak cantik natural tanpa make-up yang mencolok seperti wanita-wanita lainnya. hmmm dia cukup seksi juga. Dan sikapnya...sepertinya dia tidak seperti wanita-wanita jalang lainnya._" Gaara terus bergumam di dalam hatinya setelah memperhatikan wanita bersurai pirang itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

"Tuan apa anda baik-baik saja?" untuk kesekian kalinya, suara Arai menyadarkan dirinya kembali dari lamunannya.

"O-Ok aku akan membawa wanita ini dan ini..." Gaara mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang lalu memberikannya kepada Arai. Arai tampak terkejut.

"Maaf. Saat ini yang saya punya hanyalah uang dollar, tapi uang itu cukup untuk membeli makanan dan minuman untuk dua bulan ke depan"

"Terimakasih tuan! Bagi saya, uang ini sangat banyak tidak sebanding dengan apa yang saya lakukan untuk tuan." Arai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu."

Ino langsung terbengong-bengong ketika ia melihat Gaara menyerahkan uang tip yang terbilang cukup besar kepada seorang Bell men seperti Arai.

"Ayo!" Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar bisa menggandeng tangan Ino. Ino lalu melihat uluran tangan Gaara dan Ino nampak malu-malu untuk menerima uluran tangan Gaara itu.

"_Lembut!_"

"_Hangat!_"

itulah respon mereka berdua ketika tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Gaara dan Ino langsung menuju recepcionist hotel untuk memesan kamar. Gaara ternyata memesan kamar dengan nomor 302 dengan type room _My fair _yang terdiri dari ruang tengah, kamar mandi dan kasur berukuran king size.

.

.

Gaara dan Ino tidak saling berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan mereka menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati malam ini. Namun, Gaara dan Ino merasa aneh karena jantung mereka berdua berdetak sangat kencang dan tiba-tiba perasaan gugup melanda mereka berdua. Ino mengucek-ngucek matanya demi meyakinkan kalau dirinya telah sampai di depan kamar 302. Setelah mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam kamar 302 itu, Gaara melepaskan tangan Ino dan berjalan menuju ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang berada di kamar itu. Sedangkan Ino masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Ino merasa dengkulnya sangat lemas dan kepalanya jadi terasa pusing. Ino berusaha mati-matian memikirkan cara bagaimana melakukan pekerjaan haram ini karena baru pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal semacam ini dan dia belum memiliki pengalaman apapun tentang pekerjaan ini. Gaara yang menyadari Ino masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu pun langsung menyuruh Ino untuk datang menghampirinya. Ino hanya nyengir lebar dan berjalan kikuk menuju tempat dimana Gaara berada. Ino sedikit terkejut mendapati ruang tidur dengan kondisi remang-remang karena lampu yang tidak di nyalakan dan hanya ada sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk dari arah jendela kamar hotel ini.

"M-Maaf. Apa anda tidak menyalakan lampunya?"

"Tidak. Aku senang begini."

Ino menelan ludahnya sarat lalu dia mengangguk mengerti.

Kini Gaara dan Ino duduk di tepi ranjang tetapi posisi mereka berdua saling membelakangi.

Hening.

Gaara dan Ino masih terdiam. Sebenarnya Ino tidak suka dengan situasi nya seperti ini. karena jika Ino enggan untuk bereaksi dan tetap diam saja seperti ini, pasti Gaara akan berpikir kalau Ino kurang profesional dalam bekerja dan akibatnya Ino tidak akan di bayar full. Ino tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jadi, Ino mulai berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang mesti ia lakukan walaupun saat ini dirinya merasa sangat ketakutan. Ino menundukkan kepalanya untuk bisa melepaskan _highheels_ hitamnya. Gaara yang melirik gerak-gerik Ino dari sudut matanya itu, berusaha membalikkan posisi badannya agar bisa duduk bersejajar dengan Ino. "Sedang apa kau?" tanya Gaara yang kini menatap Ino dengan lekat.

"Melepas sepatu." Ino menunjukkan sepasang sepatunya di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara pun bangkit dari duduknya sehingga membuat Ino merasa heran. Namun, rasa herannya Ino harus tergantikan dengan rasa keterkejutan demi melihat Gaara melepas jas hitamnya, melepas ikat pinggangnya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya. Dan Ino harus dibuat terkesima dengan penampilan Gaara saat ini yang hanya memakai celana bahan hitam dan baju kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang menampilkan sedikit dada bidang Gaara. Rambut merahnya tampak bercahaya di terpa sinar rembulan yang datang dari arah jendela kamar. Walaupun saat ini mereka hanya mengandalkan sinar rembulan, tetapi mereka berdua dapat melihat wajah masing-masing keduanya dengan cukup jelas. Dan Ino kembali dibuat terkesima ketika melihat wajah Gaara dan tatto kanji 'Ai' nya begitu sangat mempesona di terpa cahaya rembulan. Gaara yang menyadari sedang di tatap lekat oleh Ino, langsung menghampiri wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Hei kau!" Gaara melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di wajah Ino.

Namun Ino tetap diam dan masih menatap Gaara dengan lekat.

"Hei kau! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Gaara sekali lagi dengan volume suara yang sedikit ia tinggikan dan ternyata sukses membuat Ino tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-ah Ya!" jawab Ino gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti tadi?"

"I-Itu a-aku tidak melihatmu tapi aku melihat cahaya rembulan yang datang ke arahmu." Ino terpaksa berbohong karena Ino pastinya merasa sangat malu jika Gaara tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lepaskan semua pakaian mu!" Kata Gaara dengan wajah dinginnya.

Ino langsung terlonjak bangun dari duduknya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"A-APA?!"

"Apa kau tidak dengar hah?! Aku bilang lepas semua pakaian mu sekarang!"

"B-Baik." Ino nampak ketakutan. Lalu tangannyaterlihat bergetar ketika ia hendak membuka kancing bajunya dan wajahnya menunduk sangat dalam. Gaara yang melihat tingkah aneh Ino itu pun merasa tidak enak karena wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini nampak ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"_Wanita ini. Apakah dia baru pertama kalinya melakukan pekerjaan ini? dia bahkan tampak ketakutan dan tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Wanita ini bahkan tidak merayu ataupun menggoda ku seperti wanita-wanita yang aku temui sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan wanita ini?_" Gaara berucap di dalam hatinya.

"Berhenti!"

tiba-tiba Gaara mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke hadapan Ino. Ino pun sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara dengan raut bingung yang terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Hah?"

"Berhentilah membuka kancing-kancing bajumu."

"K-kenapa?" Ino semakin bingung saja dengan ucapan Gaara.

Gaara menatap Ino sebentar lalu Gaara melangkah menuju jendela kamar dan tubuh tegapnya membelakangi Ino.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal tarif sebelum kau melepas semua pakaian mu malam ini."

Ino merasakan kalau saat ini kepalanya terasa pening dan dia mengigit bawah bibirnya demi mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Karena aku ingin tahu berapa harga yang mesti aku bayar untuk menyewa mu malam ini. Jadi aku mesti bayar berapa?" tanya Gaara sambil berkacak pinggang dan matanya memandang ke luar jendela kamar tanpa menoleh wajah Ino sedikitpun. Ino menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sejenak Ino nampak terdiam dan kedua matanya nampak terpejam. Ino mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Banyak!" Jawab Ino sambil membuka kedua matanya.

"Jelaskan berapa nominalnya?"

"Banyak."

"Ya berapa?"

"Pokoknya banyak!"

"Kau ini sangat aneh sekali. Kenapa kau tidak langsung katakan dengan jelas berapa nominalnya."

"Aku ingin banyak. Banyak pokoknya banyaaak!" teriak Ino yang sontak membuat Gaara membalikkan badannya dan memandang tajam ke arah Ino.

"Maksudmu apa dengan banyak? Apa kau ingin seluruh hartaku hah?!" tanya Gaara lagi yang kini kedua tangannya telah mengantung dan tidak lagi berkacak pinggang seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Karena disini, yang aku jual bukanlah keperawanan ku saja tetapi... harga diri ku juga ikut terjual dengan pekerjaan ini. Jadi aku ingin meminta bayaran yang banyak untuk dapat menggantikan semua itu." Mata aquamarine itu berubah menjadi merah sehingga membuat Gaara tercekat.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja seperti ini?"

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke tempat seperti ini? dan nekad melakukan pekerjaan haram ini?"

"Aku terpaksa!"

"Terpaksa untuk apa? Membeli barang-barang mewah kah atau barang bermerk lainnya?" perkataan Gaara barusan, membuat hati Ino serasa di tikam pisau yang sangat tajam tepat di jantungnya.

"Tuan. Aku sadar kalau aku ini hanyalah orang miskin dan tuan adalah orang kaya yang hidup dengan bergelimang harta. Tetapi aku tidak suka cara bicara tuan yang seakan-akan sedang merendahkan ku. Asal tuan tahu kalau aku terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan haram ini karena aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang berarti di dalam hidup ku. Orang itu adalah ayahku yang sekarang sedang mencoba melawan maut karena mengalami tumor otak yang di deritanya selama hampir lima tahun dan aku harus mempunyai banyak uang agar ayah ku bisa di operasi dan nyawanya dapat terselamatkan! Karena hanya ayah yang aku punya saat ini."

Ino menahan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar isak tangisnya tidak keluar dan di dengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara diam mematung mendengar penuturan Ino dan memandang nanar ke arah Ino yang kini tengah menangis. Dan Ino membuka mulutnya kembali di sela-sela tangisannya dan berkata, "M-Maaf aku sudah bertindak secara tidak profesional dan membawa masalah pribadi seperti ini kedalam pekerjaan. Kau bisa membayarku setelah kau merasa puas setelah memakai jasa dan tubuh ku ini. Aku tidak ingin pelanggan pertama ku kecewa malam ini."

Ino mengusap air matanya dan kembali membuka kancing bajunya yang sempat tertunda akibat perkataan Gaara sebelumnya. Ketika Ino sedang membuka kancing bajunya,

'GREEBB'

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menarik tubuh ramping Ino dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ino sangat terkejut demi menyadari bahwa kini Gaara tengah memeluknya dengan erat sehingga kedua tangannya kini mengantung dengan bebas.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku! Tolong hentikan. Jangan melepas semua baju mu." Gaara mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk." Lanjut Gaara

Ino tidak bisa membendung air matanya lebih lama lagi dan akhirnya Ino menangis di dalam pelukan Gaara.

"_Tubuh ini! kenapa aku memeluknya. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat nyaman. Wanita ini membuat aku merasa tenang dan nyaman dengan hanya memeluknya saja._" kata Gaara di dalam hatinya.

Gaara akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ino dan mengambil langkah panjang untuk mundur kebelakang sedikit menjauhi posisi Ino.

"Dimana ayah mu di rawat?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Cepat katakan saja. Dimana ayah mu di rawat?

" "Di Tokyo Medical Center."

"Dan siapa nama ayah mu?"

"Yamanaka Inoichi." Jawab Ino sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pelupuk matanya.

Lalu Gaara mengambil ponsel dari saku jas nya dan menekan sebuah tombol yang di tuju. Ino langsung memperhatikan sikap Gaara dengan seksama yang kini terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang itu.

"Halo selamat malam."

"Selamat malam tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" jawab seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Apa benar ada seorang pasien yang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi."

Ino yang mendengar ayah nya di sebut-sebut dalam percakapannya itu pun langsung mendekati Gaara dan menatap lelaki itu seakan-akan meminta penjelasan dari Gaara. Namun Gaara lebih memilih memfokuskan dirinya ke dalam percakapan telponnya itu.

"Benar tuan! Kamar inapnya bernomor 767 dan semestinya malam ini beliau sudah harus menjalankan operasi untuk mengambil tumor di otaknya."

"Hn. Tolong jalankan operasinya malam ini dan untuk seluruh administrasinya akan di tanggung atas nama pemilik perusahaan Sabaku."

"Sebentar... disini Pemilik perusahaan Sabaku adalah Sabaku Gaara."

"Ya itu nama saya."

"Baik saya akan mencantumkan nama anda di bagian keuangan Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Harap lakukan operasinya dengan baik. dan aku ingin dia selamat. Aku tidak ingin adanya kesalahan dalam menjalankan operasinya."

"Baik tuan. Saya mengerti."

"Terimakasih." Gaara langsung mengakhiri perckapan telponnyanya dan mengehembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Nah sudah beres. Ayah mu sudah bisa di operasi malam ini. kalau kau tidak percaya akan aku tunjukkan bukti pembayarannya di ponsel ku ini." Gaara lalu menoleh ke arah Ino.

Namun ketika Gaara menatap Ino, dia mendapati wanita bersurai pirang itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Terimakasih tuan. Kalau begitu aku akan melayani mu malam ini dengan _service_ terbaik dari diriku."

"Berhenti! Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah membayar ku dengan melunasi biaya rumah sakit ayah ku?"

"Ya memang. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin merebut keperawanan mu ataupun menjatuhkan harga dirimu yang telah kau jaga baik-baik itu. Dan satu hal..." Gaara melirik dimana 3 kancing baju Ino terbuka.

"Tolong kancingkan kembali baju mu. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat payudara besar mu itu menganggu ketenangan naluriku sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Ino menuruti perintah Gaara dan mengancingkan baju nya kembali dengan rona merah di wajahnya karena menahan malu. Setelah mengancingkan bajunya, tiba-tiba Ino bersimpuh di telapak kaki Gaara yang sontak membuat Gaara melompat kebelakang.

"Hei kau! Kenapa bersimpuh di bawah kaki ku hah?!"

"Aku berjani akan membalas jasa-jasa mu kelak." Ucap Ino yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Bangun! Aku tidak ingin melihat orang bersimpuh di bawah kaki ku. Aku bukan lah Tuhan melainkan aku ini manusia!" Gaara menghampiri Ino dan mengangkat kedua bahu Ino agar dapat bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pikir kau sama seperti lelaki hidung belang lainnya. Nyatanya, aku salah menilai mu. Kau begitu baik dan menjaga kehormatan seorang wanita." Ino menangis kembali.

"Berhentilah menangis! Aku tidak suka wanita terus menangis di hadapan ku." Ino mengusap bersih air matanya.

"Pergilah. Dan temui ayah mu di rumah sakit."

"Tapi kau.."

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

"Baiklah terimakasih banyak tuan! Oh ya, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Umurku 22 tahun. dan nama tuan siapa? Sejak awal, kau belum memberi tahu nama mu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang jelas umur ku satu tingkat di atas umur mu. Cepatlah pergi. Saat ini ayah mu membutuhkanmu." Gaara membalikkan badannya menatap keluar jendela kamar hotel dan tubuhnya membelakangi Ino.

"Selamat tinggal tuan tanpa nama."

"Tunggu Yamanaka Ino." Ino sontak memutar kembali tubuhnya demi melihat pria bersurai merah yang baru saja menegur dirinya dan langsung menghampirinya. Gaara mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dalamnya.

"Ini." Gaara menyerahkan 500$ kepada Ino.

"Apa ini?" Ino memandang uang dolar yang baru saja di berikan Gaara untuknya.

"Ini bayaran untuk mu karena sudah mau aku sewa malam ini."

"T-Tapi.."

"Aku senang menganlmu Yamanaka Ino. Dan_" Gaara mengambil jas hitam miliknya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Ino untuk menutupi perut ramping Ino yang terekspose dengan sangat jelas.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku kalau kau tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini lagi dan hiduplah dengan baik. Oh ya jangan memakai pakaian minim seperti ini lagi. Sangat di sayangkan jika semua lelaki dapat dengan jelas melihat perut ramping mu itu." Gaara menepuk kedua bahu Ino dengan lembut.

"Bisa kah kita bertemu kembali setelah ini?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu."

Ino tertunduk lesu.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu sebagai salam perpisahan?"

"Ya tentu saja." Ino langsung tersenyum cerah dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Gaara. Mereka berdua saling membalas pelukan satu sama lain. Gaara menenglengkan kepalanya di atas kepala Ino dan mengusap rambutnya lembut sedangkan Ino membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada bidang milik Gaara. Entah mengapa mereka berdua merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka saat ini.

"Eheem kau harus segera pergi." Gaara melepas pelukan Ino dengan lembut.

"Ini kartu nama ku. Aku dan ayah ku memiliki sebuah toko bunga. Jika aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Setidaknya kau bisa menemuiku dengan melihat kartu nama ku ini." Ino menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama yang ia ambil dari dalam saku rok nya dan memberinya kepada Gaara.

"Baik." Gaara tersenyum tipis setelah menerima kartu nama Ino.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih. Semoga kau mendapatkan balasan atas kebaikan mu ini. Dan aku sangat bersyukur bertemu lelaki seperti kau. Kau tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang tampan tetapi kau juga memiliki hati seperti malaikat."

Ino tersenyum dengan begitu lepas dan dia tampak cantik dengan senyumannya itu, sehingga membuat Gaara terpesona dan diam mematung.

"_Senyumannya sangat indah!_" kata Gaara di dalam hatinya sambil memandang Ino yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah kau ini bicara apa. Cepat lah pergi. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu lagi." Sahut Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal tuan tanpa nama." Ino langsung melambaikan tangannya sabil menjinjing sepasang sepatu _highheels_ nya dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri di dalam kamar 302 itu.

Good boy or Bad boy

Keesokan paginya, di Sabaku corp tepatnya di ruangan kerja Gaara. Gaara sudah di banjiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Naruto seputar kejadian semalam dimana Gaara pergi ke hotel yang telah ia rekomendasikan.

"Bagaimana Gaara? wanitanya seksi-seksi kan? Kau pasti memilih wanita yang memiliki ukuran payudara paling besar." Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan meja kerja Gaara.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu." Jawab Gaara sambil mengoreksi dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya.

"APA?! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di hotel itu tanpa seorang wanita hah?!" Naruto langsung menegakkan punggunnya dan menatap lekat ke wajah Gaara yang saling berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Aku menyewa seorang wanita. Tapi_"

Gaara menjatuhkan penanya dan menautkan kedua tangannya untuk bisa menopang dagunya.

"Wanita itu sangat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita jalang lainnya. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik. Rambut pirang yang indah. Dan menurutku dia cukup seksi juga. Dia bahkan tidak merayuku ataupun menggoda ku."

"Lalu apakah kau sudah menidurinya?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti itu dengannya."

"Lalu kau apakan wanita itu?"

"Melepaskannya. Ya melepaskannya."

"Gaara! Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Tidak. Pertama kali aku melihat wanita itu, aku pikir dia adalah wanita yang tepat untuk melampiaskan masalah ku hanya dengan menikmati tubuh indahnya tetapi nyatanya aku menyewa seorang wanita yang ternyata terpaksa menjadi seorang pelacur demi menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya dari penyakit tumor otak. Entah kenapa sejak mendengar penjelasannya, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan atau merusak wanita itu. Justru aku ingin melindungi wanita itu. Dan hanya dengan memeluknya saja, hatiku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Dan satu hal lagi, wanita itu memiliki senyuman yang sangat menawam."

"Gaara? apa kau mencintai wanita itu?"

"Entahlah Naruto. Tetapi ketika dia pergi. Hatiku terasa sakit dan rasanya begitu hampa. Hingga saat ini pun aku masih terngiang-ngiang dengan wajah cantiknya"

"Berarti kau mencintai wanita itu! Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja yang sejujurnya?"

"Dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Jawab Gaara sambil membenahi dokumen-dokumennya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kerja miliknya.

"BAKA! Kenapa kau menyerah seperti ini? kau ini sungguh tidak _gentelman_,Gaara."

"Naruto. Sudah terlambat. Siang ini aku akan ke bandara untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Perancis selama 3 tahun. Lagipula perasaan manusia dapat berubah-ubah."

"Gaara apa kau ingin melepaskan wanita itu begitu saja."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin. Tetapi rasanya terlalu naif untuk mendapatkan cinta dari wanita itu."

Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya lalu menunjukkannya kepada Naruto, dan berkata, "Dia memberikan kartu nama ini kepada ku."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan kerja Gaara terjelembab terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita dan laki-laki yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung Gaara.

"Hei Gaara! semalam aku dapat pesan dari Sasori kalau kau pergi ke hotel pelacuran itu!" Temari menghampiri Gaara dan mentap adik laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan yang membunuh.

"Hei adik kenapa kau pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Lebih baik kau cari seorang istri dan kau tidak perlu mengunjungi hotel pelacuran seperti itu." Timpal Kankuro.

"Ah sudahlah, hari ini aku sedang malas untuk berdebat dengan siapapun. Aku akan berangkat ke bandara sekarang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jaa!" Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu begitu saja.

"Yack! Gaara tunggu! Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua!" Temari sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Gaara, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto sehingga Temari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Temari kepada Naruto.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Temari.

"Yamanaka Florist. Yamanaka Ino. Naruto. Ini kartu nama siapa?" tanya Temari sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Itu milik Gaara dan dia baru saja meninggalkannya ketikat dia pergi dari ruangan ini. Mungkin dia lupa memasukannya kembali." jawab Naruto

Kankuro yang ikut melihat kartu nama yang di pegang Temari itu pun ikut bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Apa hubungannya kartu nama ini dengan Gaara?"

"Dia bertemu seorang wanita di hotel itu dan Gaara telah jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu." Jawab Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto menjelaskan detailnya kepada Temari dan Kankuro.

"Ckck. Gaara kau ini memang seorang pengecut! Anak itu, sepertinya dia harus banyak belajar tentang apa itu cinta dan sebuah perasaan." Sahut Kankuro sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengeleng-geleng prihatin. Hal serupa juga di alami oleh Temari yang bersikap seperti Kankuro. Dan dia berkata,

"Dan sekarang, anak itu pergi dengan seenak jidat nya saja! Huuuh.. Gaara, sampai kapan kau terus menutup hati mu itu?"

dan Naruto lebih memilih diam diantara kedua orang yang kini terus mengeluarkan kata-kata mengenai Gaara.

**1 minggu kemudian...**

Setelah kepulangan Inoichi dari rumah sakit, Ino dan ayahnya kembali menjalani kehidupan normal yang biasa mereka jalani setiap harinya. Ino sempat menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada ayahnya. Awalnya, Inoichi sempat marah besar namun setelah mendengar akhir dari cerita Ino, kemarahan Inoichi langsung memudar dan Inoichi merasa berhutang budi dengan pria yang telah menolong dirinya dan anaknya. Walaupun hari ini sudah satu minggu berjalan, Ino tidak pernah bertemu dengan Gaara. Di saat dirinya merindukan sosok bersurai merah itu , dia mengusir rasa kerinduan itu dengan cara terus memeluk jas hitam pemberian Gaara. bahkan Ino tidak mencuci jas hitam pemberian Gaara itu. Dia tidak ingin menghilangkan wangi tubuh Gaara yang masih tertinggal di jas hitam itu. Dan ketika Ino sedang memeluk jas hitam itu di dalam kamarnya, Ino mengingat satu hal. Langsung saja Ino mengambil sebuah berkas administrasi rumah sakit ayahnya yang telah di bayar lunas oleh Gaara dan mulai mencari identitas Gaara di dalam berkas administrasi itu. Dan benar saja! Di alam berkas itu tertulis nama 'Sabaku No Gaara' lengkap beserta alamat perusahaannya.

"Oh jadi namanya Sabaku No Gaara. baiklah sekarang aku sudah tahu nama pria tampan itu." Dan Ino langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dan menuju toko bunganya. Ino lalu merangkai bunga lily berwarna putih. Sehingga menjadi sebucket lily yang tampak cantik.

"Ah bunga ini, aku akan memberikannya kepada pria yang bernama Gaara itu." Ino mengecup singkat bunga lily itu dan mendekapkan bunga lily itu kedalam pelukannya. Ino langsung mencatat alamat perusahaan Sabaku ke dalam kertas kecil dan Ino juga menyiapkan dirinya untuk dapat tampil sebaik mungkin ketika bertemu dengan Gaara. dan dia telah siap menuju perusahaan Sabaku.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di perusahaan Sabaku, Ino langsung terbengong-bengong melihat pagar yang menjulang tinggi dan hampir menutupi seluruh gedung yang berada di dalamnya. Ino mondar-mandir kesana –kemari demi mencari _security_ yang bertugas menjaga perusahaan itu. Tapi untungnya, Ino bertemu seorang petugas yang kebetulan keluar dari pintu gerbang perusahaan itu. Langsung saja Ino menghampiri petugas itu.

"Permisi. Apa benar pemilik perusahaan ini adalah Sabaku No Gaara?"

"Iya. Benar. Anda ada keperluan apa datang dan menanyakan tentang Gaara-sama?"

"Hmm. Dapatkah saya bertemu dengannya?"

tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil mercy hitam yang hendak masuk kedalam perusahaan itu. Namun, mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Ino dan petugas itu sedang berdiri.

"Iwake! Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu gerbang seperti itu?"

"Ah Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama maafkan saya telah menghalangi jalan kalian."

Temari dan Kankuro langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Iwate.

"Siapa orang ini? pacar mu hah?" ledek Kankuro sambil menunjuk ke arah Uno.

Ino yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengatakan tidak dengan menggunakan isyarat tangannya.

"Bukan Kankuro-sama."Jawab Iwate.

"Lalu siapa orang ini? dan kenapa dia membawa bunga?" tanya Temari sambil memperhatikan Ino dengan seksama.

"Oh wanita ini ingin bertemu dengan Gaara-sama."

"APA?!" teriak Temari dan Kankuro secara bersamaan.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Kankuro melirik ke arah Temari dan Temari pun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua seakan-akan sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kode-kode yang tersirat di kedua mata mereka. Ino yang melihat dua orang asing di hadapannya itu pun merasa heran dengan sikap mereka berdua.

"Cepat masuklah kedalam mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Gaara." kata Temari yang langsung menuntun Ino untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya bersama Kankuro. Ino menurut saja dengan ucapan dua orang asing yang baru saja ia temui.

.

.

Sesampainya, Ino di ajak ke sebuah ruangan kerja yang terbilang cukup besar. Ino lalu di persilahkan duduk di sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Temari.

"Air putih saja."

"Ok baik tunggu sebentar."

Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian ada seorang karyawan yang telah membawa nampan berisi air putih dan dua cangkir teh.

"Apa nama mu adalah Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Kankuro sambil menyesap tehnya.

Ino langsung tercekat mendengarnya.

"B-bagaimana kalian berdua tahu nama ku?" tanya Ino yang masih menampilkan keterkejutannya.

"Ini." Temari mengeluarkan kartu nama Ino dari dalam tas miliknya dan menunjukkannya kepada Ino.

"Ini kan kartu nama ku? Apa kalian pernah mengunjungi Yamanaka florist? Tetapi seingatku tidak ada orang seperti kalian yang mengunjungi toko bunga ku."

Kankuro dan Temari langsung tersenyum secara bersamaan, membuat Ino semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Kami adalah kakak kandung Gaara."

"Kakak kandung Gaara?"

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama kami terlebih dahulu kepadamu. Nama ku Sabaku Temari. Kau bisa memanggil ku Temari."

"Dan nama ku Sabaku Kankuro."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua. Lalu dimana Gaara?"

"Hmm Gaara... Gaara sedang berada di negara Perancis untuk mengerjakan proyek perusahaan kami yang ada di sana."

"Apa?! Kapan Gaara pergi?"

"Seminggu yang lalu." Sahut Kankuro.

"Kapan Gaara akan pulang?"

"Sekitar 3 tahun lagi." Jawab Temari lirih.

"3 tahun lagi?"

seketika raut wajah Ino menjadi murung dan nampak sedih. Temari dan Kankuro hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang demi melihat ekspresi Ino saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Apa yang ada di di tangan mu itu?" tanya Temari hati-hati.

"I-ini untuk Gaara. Bunga ini aku ingin memberikannya kepada Gaara sebagai ungkapan terimakasih ku untuknya." Jawab Ino lirih.

"Apa menurutmu, Gaara begitu berarti untukmu?" tanya Kankuro.

Ino lalu meraih gelas berisi air putih yang memang di sediakan untuknya itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis lalu dia mulai berkata,

"Gaara adalah satu-satunya pria yang dapat membuatku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkannya. Sejak malam dimana kita bertemu, aku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Ketika dia bilang 'Aku tidak ingin merebut keperawanan mu ataupun menjatuhkan harga dirimu yang telah kau jaga baik-baik itu'. Awalnya aku pikir, ingatan ku dengan Gaara malam itu akan hilang begitu saja tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menghapus wajahnya dari memory otak ku ini. Dia bahkan menutupi tubuhku dengan jas miliknya. Sungguh. Dia laki-laki yang sempurna untukku. Tapi_"

Temari dan Kankuro menaikan sebelah alisnya demi mendengar kelanjutan cerita Ino.

"Aku terlalu banyak bermimpi. Tidak mungkin pria tampan bak seorang malaikat seperti Gaara mau mencintai wanita miskin seperti aku ini." Ino menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau bersedia menunggu Gaara hingga dia kembali?" tanya Kankuro.

"T-tapi untuk apa aku harus menunggunya?" tanya Ino yang kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah dua orang yang berada di hadapannya itu. Temari dan Kankuro saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain dan mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Gaara?" tanya Kankuro sekali lagi.

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus rela menunggu Gaara sampai dia kembali." Sahut Temari.

"Tetapi kalau Gaara sudah menemukan seorang wanita di negara sana bagaimana? Penantianku akan berakhir dengan sia-sia."

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa kalian berdua begitu yakin?"

"Karena kami sangat yakin kalau Gaara juga mencintaimu." Kata Kankuro

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu Gaara hingga dia kembali." Ino menampilkan senyumannya membuat Temari dan Kankuro dibuat terpesona dengan senyuman indah milik Ino.

"Oh ya Ino. Maukah kau menjadi sekertarisku dan bekerja disini?" tanya Temari.

"T-Tapi toko bunga ku?"

"Tenang saja aku akan mencarikan seorang pegawai untuk membantu ayahmu menjalankan toko bunga itu." Jawab Temari.

"Hmm bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah. Aku sedang membutuhkan seorang sekertaris untuk membantu pekerjaan ku di perusahaan ini."

"Ino. Lebih baik kau terima saja tawaran ini." timpal Kankuro.

Ino tampak menimang-nimang permintaan Temari.

"Baiklah!" akhirnya Ino setuju dan mau menerima tawaran dari Temari.

"Bagus! Kau akan mulai bekerja besok pagi di perusahaan ini." kata Temari.

Bucket bunga lily yang semestinya di berikan kepada Gaara itu, kini di letakkan di sebuah vas yang terletak tidak jauh di samping meja kerja Gaara.

setelah Ino pulang, Kankuro dan Temari langsung membicarakan Ino.

"Dia cantik juga."

"Dia juga cukup manis."

"Pantas saja Gaara langsung jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu."

"Hahaha adik kecil kita ternyata sudah besar." Mereka berdua tertawa secara berasamaan di dalam ruangan kerja Gaara.

**3 tahun kemudian...**

Selama 3 tahun, Ino sudah bekerja menjadi sekertaris Temari di perusahaan Sabaku. Selama 3 tahun itu, Ino selalu menunggu dan menunggu Gaara untuk kembali. Dan selama 3 tahun, Ino harus menahan rasa rindunya untu Gaara dan dia bahkan sering menangis setiap malam demi mengingat sosok Gaara yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya. Hari ini sudah hampir mencapai 4 tahun Gaara tak kunjung kembali. Sehingga membuat Ino hampir kehilangan sebuah harapan atas penantiannya selama ini. Tetapi dia selalu optimis kalau Gaara akan kembali dan menemu dirinya kelak.

Pagi ini, Ino seperti biasa menjalankan aktifitasnya sebagai sekertaris Temari. Dia menyiapkan materi untuk bahan-bahan meeting pagi yang akan di bawakan oleh Temari pagi ini.

"Ino. Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Tinggal satu bahan lagi."

Ino menyibukkan dirinya kembali untuk mencari bahan yang katanya tinggal satu bahan lagi itu.

"Sudah beres semuanya!" Ino menyerahkan file yang telah ia kerjakan dan memberikannya kepada Temari.

Temari lalu melihat isi nya dan mengangguk yang menandakan bahwa pekerjaan Ino tepat dan benar.

"Ino. Mulai hari ini aku memberi mu perintah untuk menjadi sekertaris orang lain. Tidak lama kok. Paling cuman sampai 1 tahun. setelah 1 tahun, kau bisa kembali bekerja menjadi sekertaris ku."

"Orang lain? Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini perintah!"

" Baik aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kau harus datang menemui orang itu sekitar jam 10 nanti."

"Baik."

Temari pun langsung meninggalkan Ino dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat oleh mata aquamarine Ino.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang berbeda dengan Ino dan Temari, sesosok pria bersurai merah terlihat tengah sibuk mengacak-acak dokumennya sehingga ruangan itu tampak seperti kapal pecah.

"Gaara. apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kankuro yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan kerja Gaara dan melihat kondisi ruangan Gaara yang terlihat sangat berantakan itu.

"Ini. aku mencari berkas tentang perusahaan Uchiha yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita. Tapi aku lupa berkas itu aku taruh dimana."

"Aduh. Mentang-mentang kau sudah 4 tahun tinggal di Perancis jadi kau melupakan ruangan mu sendiri."

"Ini semua karena Kurenai cuti melahirkan! Jadi aku tidak memiliki sekertaris untuk membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku ini." Timpal Gaara dengan nada suara yang terdengar frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena sekertaris Temari akan menggantikan posisi Kurenai untuk membantu pekerjaanmu sampai masa cuti Kurenai selesai."

"Benarkah?" Gaara menatap lekat kakaknya itu.

"Hmm benar!" Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Syukurlah! Tapi kapan sekertaris pengganti Kurenai akan datang?" "

Mungkin sekitar jam 10."

Kankuro tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh baguslah."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ruangan Gaara telah rapi kembali setelah Kankuro dan Gaara berusaha mati-matian untuk membenahi dan merapikan ruangan kerja Gaara yang sebelumnya nampak seperti kapal pecah. dan tepat jam 10, Gaara nampak sibuk mencoret-coret penannya di atas kertas dan hal itu terus berulang-ulang sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk." Jawab Gaara yang matanya masih terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang masih ia coret-coret dengan penanya.

"Selamat pagi. Saya sekertaris Temari yang akan menggantikan posisi Kurenai untuk membantu anda. Perkenalkan nama saya_"

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya demi melihat sosok wanita yang tiba-tiba saja diam dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun ketika Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, Gaara sontak bangun dari duduknya karena merasa sangat terkejut dan Gaara langsung mengamati sosok wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

"Yamanaka Ino? Apa kau Yamanaka Ino?" Gaara agak ragu dengan penampilan Ino yang di balut kemeja putih dengan blazer abu-abu dan dia memakai rok span 5 cm dia atas lutut warna abu-abu yang senada dengan warna blazernya. Dan rambut pirang panjangnya di gelung kebawah.

Ino pun juga tampak terkejut dan dia tidak menyadari kalau air matanya telah jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putih mulusnya.

"Yamanaka Ino? Apa benar itu kau?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi dengan suara yang sedikit ia tekan.

Ino pun melangkah perlahan mendekati Gaara. begitu juga dengan Gaara, pria bersurai merah itu berjalan keluar dari meja kerjanya dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"_Mata aquamarine! Itu pasti dia_." Gaara berucap di dalam hati, yang kedua matanya masih menatap lekat wajah Ino.

"Sabaku No Gaara!"

"Heh ternyata kau sudah tahu nama ku ya?" Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Ino berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan erat. Gaara sontak melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan kini kedua tangannya langsung melingkar erat di pinggang ramping milik Ino. Ino bahkan mendekap punggung Gaara dengan sangat erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Gaara.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menunggu mu. Tapi kau tidak kunjung datang menemuiku." Kata Ino di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Apa kau menunggu ku?"

"Iya!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan mu. Tetapi kau pergi begitu saja selama hampir 4 tahun dan tidak kunjung datang menemuiku."

"Kenapa kau menunggu ku? Apa alasannya?"

"Aku begitu merindukanmu. Sampai-sampai jas hitam milikmu tidak pernah aku cuci selama hampir 4 tahun!"

"Ih jorok sekali." Ledek Gaara yang masih memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin wangi tubuhmu hilang, karena hanya itu yang dapat mengingatkan ku akan sosok dirimu."

"Tapi kenapa kau merindukan ku? Bahkan kau menungguku sampai aku kembali. Lebih baik gunakan waktu 4 tahun mu itu untuk mencari pacar dan pergi berkencan atau mungkin menikah daripada kau menunggu ku sampai aku kembali."

Ino sontak melepaskan pelukannya dengan Gaara sehingga membuat pria bersurai merah itu merasa heran.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu?! Apa kau pikir menunggu orang yang kita cintai sampai dia kembali itu mudah hah?!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang. Aku mencintai mu Gaara! Makanya aku tidak punya pacar ataupun tidak pernah pergi berkencan karena selama ini aku menunggu mu! Tetapi sepertinya benar dugaan ku selama ini kalau penantianku akan sia-sia saja. Ternyata kau tidak mencintaiku. Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Maafkan aku! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi sekertaris untukmu kali ini."

Ino mengusap air matanya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Gaara.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja lengan Ino di tarik begitu saja oleh Gaara sehingga tubuhnya terhempas menubruk dada bidang Gaara.

"Sekarang apnhhmmp." Bibir Ino langsung di kunci rapat dengan sebuah ciuman dari Gaara. Ino merasa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini dan jantungnya berdegupdengan sangat kencang. Gaara semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan Ino berusaha untuk membalas ciuman Gaara saat ini. Bagi mereka berdua, dunia seperti berhenti berputar dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Mereka berdua langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka, dikarenakan mereka berdua kehabisan pasokan oksigen yang telah habis akibat mereka berdua terlalu lama berciuman.

"K-Kenapa K-Kau menciumku?" tanya Ino dengan suara terputus-putus dan bibir bawahnya sedikit bergetar.

"I-Ino asal kau tahu. K-kalau selama ini aku juga mencintaimu!" Suara Gaara juga terdengar putus-putus.

"Benarkah?"

"Tunggu sebenatar." Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kerja nya dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka tutup kotaknya dan kau akan tahu."

Ino perlahan-lahan membuka kotak kecil yang di berikan Gaara untuknya dan Ino sontak menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ini cincin yang sengaja aku beli di Perancis untuk melamar mu. Lihat! Bahkan permata cincin ini sama dengan warna bola mata mu. Jadi apa benar kau belum punya pacar?"

"BAKA! Tentu saja belum."

"J-Jadi apa kau mau menjadi istriku?" tanya Gaara takut-takut. Dan Ino membalas pertanyaan Gaara dengan memberinya ciuman tepat di bibir Gaara.

"Aku mau menjadi istri mu Gaara-kun!" Ino sedikit berjinjit untuk menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Gaara, sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan selanjutnya mereka berdua kembali melakukan ciuman panas mereka. Temari, Kankuro dan Naruto yang mengintip dari bilik pintu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat adegan ciuman panas di depan mata mereka.

"Sepertinya, setelah melihat ini aku harus meminta Shikamaru untuk melamarku."

"Adik kecil kita benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa!"

"Syukurlah akhirnya Gaara mendapatkan seorang wanita yang dapat menaklukkan hatinya yang sekeras batu itu dari hotel pelacuran. Dan kisah ini persis sepertii kisah ku, dimana aku bertemu dengan istriku, Hinata." Timpal Naruto

Dan karena mereka bertiga saling berebut untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas satu sama lain, Temari, Kankuro dan Naruto jatuh dan menubruk pintu sehingga menimbulkan dentuman suara yang cukup keras. Gaara dan Ino sontak menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap lekat ke arah sosok tiga manusia yang terlihat jatuh tersungkur di dekat pintu.

'AWWW' ucap mereka bertiga

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?!" Teriak Gaara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ketiganya.

"Hehehe kami bertiga tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruangan mu Gaara, tetapi kaki kita malah tersandung karpet sialan ini." Naruto tersenyum garing sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Alasan! Bilang saja kalian mengintip."

"Benar Gaara. kami tidak berbohong." Bela Temari sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Mereka tidak mungkin mengintip." Bela Ino kemudian walaupun Ino sendiri tidak yakin.

"Ah Ino-chan akhirnya sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang adik ipar. Aku sangat bersyukur jika memiliki adik ipar yang berhanti lembut seperti mu." Ucapan Kankuro sukses membuat Temari menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"AWWW!" Kankuro meringis kesakitan.

"Nah ketauan kan. Kalau kalian bertiga telah mengintip!"

"Tapi, tadi itu ciuman yang cukup panas." Ledek Temari. Temari sukses membuat wajah Ino terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya kalian ini. akan aku habisi kalian satu per satu."

"Yack panda! Coba kau habisi kami kalau kau bisa." Mereka bertiga langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan kerja Gaara dan Gaara berusaha mengejar mereka yang nampak lari terbirit-birit seperti seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri. Ino hanya tersenyum geli melihat Gaara dan lainnya seolah-olah bersikap seperti anak kecil dan dia merasa sangat bersyukur kalau penantiannya selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia dan dia juga bersyukur kepada tuhan telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan sosok pria baik dan tampan seperti Gaara.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Emiko minta maaf telah menghapus 3 fict sebelumnya. Alasannya adalah karena sebulan yang lalu akun emiko ini gak bisa ng publish cerita dan tulisannya selalu eror type 2 melulu. dan emiko sempat merasa berencana bikin akun lagi. tapi. pas emiko coba-coba ngpublish fict ini malah bisa. dan ga ada tulisan eror type 2. oke emiko janji akan re-publish fict emiko sebelumnya yang berjudul _My boss is a vampire, married without love dan project makeover_. dan ada kemungkinan _My boss ia a vampire_ dan _project makeover_ akan di revisi ulang oleh emiko. so! harap ditunggu ya. oia bagaiman dengan cerita emiko yang satu ini? menarik kah? atau malah bikin ilfill -_-? . mohon sarannya ya.


End file.
